Revenge from the heart
by The Blue Masked Raven
Summary: Dark Donatello starts to have feelings towards one of the turtles. LeoxDon DarkDonxLeo
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ Contains tcest DonxLeo and maybe some mature content in future chapters

Dark Donatello growled as he watched the image flicker on the screen once again. _'That turtle, I can't stop thinking about him…why…why is this happening to me?'_ the creature thought as he once again looked at the screen.

Green skin slick with sweat, muscles perfectly toned, brown eyes framed by a blue bandana. "What is he doing to me?" The purple creature hissed angrily hitting the control board.

"Hey, what you moaning about?" A rough voice said coming from behind the clone turtle. The purple turtle turned to see his red skinned brother, "urgh nothing, just planning how to get back at those turtles for making our leader turn soft"

"So what you planned?" Dark Raphael huffed looking up at the picture "that pipsqueak? What do we want him for?"

"Don't you see you idiot, he is their leader! Without him they will fall apart, plus he was the one that affected our fearless leader the most"

"Oh guess that makes sense, let's get him"

Leo shivered as he entered Cody's pent house from the roof. He had been out for a run when a storm had caught him off-guard, soaking him.

The other turtles were gathered around the television watching one of the many monster movies Cody had found for Mikey. Donny looked up hearing the roof door open and got to his feet "It's about time you came back, look at you, your soaked" he said crossing his arms over his chest and studying the soaking wet turtle he called his lover "any normal person would head home as soon as it started raining, but not you, you just carry on in the rain for another few hours. You'll be lucky if you don't get pneumonia, now go get a shower!"

Leo nodded and headed off to the bathroom, knowing not to argue when Donny was in his doctor mode.

Donatello sighed and sat back down on the couch "What am I going to do with him?"

Mikey looked up from his position on the floor "you could warm him up when he gets back" he said with a grin earning a smack from his second eldest brother.

"Let's just watch the movie bone head" Raph muttered.

Later, after his shower Leo joined the others infront of the TV. Donny had saved him a spot which he graciously took, cuddling up to his mate as they watched the film.

Don smiled softly and wrapped his arms around his lover, gently stroking Leo's head.

Leo felt all his energy drain away after the long days training he had done. Getting up just before sunrise to train in the dojo for a few hours before going out for his run. Feeling warm in his mate's arms, he closed his eyes soon slipping into a light sleep, soothed by his lover's gentle touches.

Mikey stretched at the end of the movie "That was awesome"

"Mikey you've seen that flick so many times; don't you ever get bored of it?" Donny asked as he continued the gentle strokes on his partner's head.

Mikey shook his head and got up to put on another movie "of course not, so which one next? It came from the lake? Or do you feel like someone's watching? "

"Someone's watching, that other flick is stupid" Raph groan as he stretched

"I agree" Don added nodding

"What do you think Leo?...Leo?" Mikey asked turning to look at the leader turtle, causing the others to look at the sleeping turtle.

"Naw would you look at that"

"He's really out of it" Cody said surprised that Leo hadn't woken

Don nodded softly and sighed, feeling the temperature of his lover's skin rising. "Cody could you get me a blanket and a damp cloth please? Think Leo's coming down with a fever"

Cody got to his feet nodding and went to get the items for the genius turtle.

Donny watched Cody go before gently moving his mate, laying him down on the large couch, letting the blue masked turtle us his lap as a pillow. Leo remained asleep, slipping into a deeper one even as Donatello turned his head slightly to undo the blue bandana wrapped around his eyes. "I knew this was going to happen, you'll never change will you love?" he muttered softly as Cody returned with the items. Donny thanked the young boy as he wrapped the blanket around the ill turtle and placed the wet cloth on his burning head.

A yellow skinned creature with a long tongue grinned as he hovered by the O'Neil penthouse window on his hover bike, listening in to the conversation coming from inside. "Perfect, their leader is sick, wait until I tell the others about this" he growled happily as he headed back to the Dark Turtles base.

It had been three days since Leo had come down with a slight fever and he had gotten worse. He lay in the bed he shared with Donny, shivering and coughing under his pile of blankets. He moved his head from the nest of blankets when he heard the bedroom door open slightly, a small beam of light shining into the room, making him squint.

"Leonardo, your father has asked me to tell you that he is taking your fellow turtles out for some much needed fresh air and exercise. Master Cody shall be going with them and so I am in charge of looking after you. Master Splinter's orders are to stay in bed and rest" Serling said as he pushed the door open further, light flooding into the room as he entered, carrying a tray with a jug of water and a glass balanced upon it. "Do not even try getting out of bed for your training, I have been warned about what you're like young master"

Leo moved to hide himself back under the blankets, finding the light too bright, giving him a slight headache "I-I won't" he croaked weakly, his voice muffled further by the blankets.

Serling nodded and went to leave "Good, get some rest and I shall check on you in a while"

Three dark figures watched the O'Neil penthouse from their aircraft; Dark Donatello was busy hacking into the buildings security system, shutting down all power lines, including independent power sources.

Once they had shut down all the alarms, they landed their ship. Checking the building, making sure it was empty the three dark turtles slipped in. Walking past the now shut down robot and splitting up, looking in the apartment for the sleeping turtle.

Dark Donatello headed towards one of the rooms, opening the door and finding a double bed. On one side was a huge pile of blankets that seem to shiver and cough. He grinned when he realized he had found the turtle Leonardo.

Pulling away the blankets to uncover the sleeping turtle's face he couldn't help himself gazing at the leader. His skin still slick with sweat but awfully pale, dark circles framing closed brown eyes and toned muscles hidden under layers of blankets. Before he knew it, the purple clone was affectionately stroking the turtle's head, earning a soft moan from the sleeping leader, "D-donny…" he muttered in his sleep. Donatello's clone growled hearing his original's name and took out a piece of fabric, tying it around Leo's mouth. As he did the leader's eyes shot open, he gasped and struggled weakly against the bigger turtle, not having the strength in his current shape to fight back, he tried to move his arms to fight back but couldn't. He barely managed to reach across and press the button on his gauntlet that let out an emergency signal to the others before Dark Donatello pressed a point in the leader's shoulder causing him to freeze and fall forward into the creatures arms, knocked unconscious by the pressure point.

The bigger turtle gathered the unconscious leader in his arms and carried him out of the bedroom. On his way out of the penthouse he met up with his brothers as they headed back to their hovercraft. "Mission complete"

**To be continued …**

**4ever**: Hey guys hope you liked the chapter

**Don:** What have you done with my Leo? *shakes violently*

**4ever :** Don calm down he's ok…for now

**Don:** what was that? *being held back by Raph and Mikey*

**4ever:** urhh…nothing ^^; …please review *runs*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – reviews time

Kate Maxwell – oh I'm not a Meany *looks at three out of four ninja turtles* don't say a word. You'll have to keep reading to find out what happened to Leo *evil laugh* oh if your Leo is leobexsonic from DA you might want to watch out because if she keeps making those cute DonxLeo pics I will kidnap her!

EmoShadowAngel – Thank you for reading even though you don't like tcest I really appreciate it, I'll try and get this story updated every week ^^

"I'm going to get you guys!" Cody called laughing as he chased after his turtle friends. Master Splinter had taken them out to get some much needed fresh air and now they were playing a game of ninja tag along the rooftops. Cody was having trouble keeping up with the trained ninjas but was enjoying the game.

Master Splinter watched from a distance, trying to relax but he was still worried about his eldest son. Leonardo did not get sick often but when he did it was bad, sometimes life threatening. The elderly grey rat sighed and shook his head _'one would have thought that he would learn to be more careful'_ but he knew that Leo's dedication to his training was far greater than the concern for his own health.

His attention was pulled back to reality when he heard a beeping sound coming from the device on his arm. He looked at his sons and noticed they had stopped their game and were also looking at their arms.

"Donny, what's going on?" Mikey asked looking at his gauntlet

"Oh no" Don muttered before taking off across the rooftops, heading back towards the penthouse.

"Donatello?" Master Splinter called as he, his remaining sons and Cody ran after the purple masked turtle.

"It's the emergency signal, Leo must be in trouble" Cody panted as they tried to catch up.

'_Leo, please, you have to be ok' _Don thought as he raced back to the O'Neil residence.

Don ran through the rooftop entrance, closely followed by his brothers and Cody with Master Splinter slightly further behind.

Don hurried off towards his shared bedroom while the others looked around. "I don't get it, the security system was shut down" Cody said looking at his portable tech tab "Nobody can get through the system except from me or Don"

Mikey wandered around the apartment "well someone else knows now" he stopped when he saw Serling standing in the middle of the kitchen "Hey Serling! Anything happen while we were away?" He asked the robot, getting no reply. Mikey frowned "Well that's rude…Cody! Something's up with Serling! He's ignoring me more than usual"

Cody came running in looking at his tab and then up at the butler robot "He's been deactivated…" Cody said typing in a few commands on his small piece of technology, reanimating the robot. Serling's circuits reactivated as he looked down at Cody "Master Cody…your home early"

"Serling you were deactivated! Can you remember anything that happened?"

The robot shook his head, "I remember speaking with the blue miscreant, informing him that you were all going out for some air and then I came here to make start preparing some dinner…which reminds me I should check on my patient"

"Don't bother" Raph growled walking into the kitchen

"Why is that cretin?" Serling asked narrowing his eyes

"Because he ain't here! Someone broke in and took 'im, Donny wants all of us in Cody's lab right now. He's trying to get the security camera's up"

"But, all the security was knocked out, even those with independent power sources" Cody replied

Raph grinned "Not all of 'em"

4ever – This was a little short and boring but it does get better promise

Raph – There she is! You better tell us where our brother is!

4ever – for crying out loud, you could be out searching for him instead of chasing me!

Mikey – or you could just bring him back right now

4ever – um no *runs*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – yay more reviews

Kate Maxwell: Aww but I want a Leo to inspire me too, ok I won't kidnap your Leo spoil sport, she runs too fast for me to catch her anyway. Hehe it was actually your Leo's idea about Don's separate security system, said it helps the story along and it's something Don would do.

EmoShadowAngel: hehe thanks I'm glad you like my Mikey humour, you'll find afew more bad jokes and bad timing in this fic involving Mikey ^^

Rose Black Dragoon: Ooh a new reviewer *hugs* thank you soooo much, and about them hurting Leo ^^; you'll have to read to find out. Don't worry about your English, mine isn't that good either and that's my language XD

Leo groaned and slowly opened his eyes, _'what hit me?' _He went to hold his head hoping to stop it spinning but he didn't have the strength to lift his arms. Looking down at his wrists, Leo discovered heavy shackles attached tightly to them as well as another pair attached to his ankles. "Wha-"before the leader could voice his thoughts he was cut off by a coughing fit. Once he calmed himself down he took a deep breath "great…I'm still sick, no idea where I am and can't remember what happened"

"You are in our lair weakling" A rough voice growled. Leo's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"You're going to pay for what you did to our leader" Hissed another familiar voice.

Out of the shadows the two creatures emerged, Raphael's clone was first to appear with Michelangelo's close by. Dark Raphael walked over to the pale turtle and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him up , his feet lifted off the ground as if he weighed nothing, even with the heavy shackles. The shackles hung off the floor, pulling Leo's limbs down with it causing pain to shoot through the leader's arms and legs. Dark Raph smirked as he saw the pain in Leo's eyes but growled when the normally blue masked turtle didn't call out. He felt his anger rise up and threw the smaller turtle against the wall.

Leo's head came in contact with the wall and the air was knocked out of his lungs. He was pulled down to the floor by gravity and the weight of the shackles. The weakened leader looked up dazed at his captures when a fist came in contact with his abdomen. He called out as more hits were landed along with a few kicks.

Dark Donatello watched his brothers from the shadows, beating the defenseless leader. He should have been happy that the turtle was finally getting what it deserved but he worried for its health. _'These stupid feelings…he deserves this…' _His thoughts were cut off when he heard Leo coughing once more; he held back a gasp as he saw small droplets of blood, but even though he was sick and beaten, Leo held his head up.

Dark Raph growled "Bow for those more superior to you reptile "

Leo looked up at the creature "I-I shall bow to those that have e-earned and deserve my respect…beating a warrior that cannot defend himself…you have no honor and so you do not deserve my respect" he snarled bitterly glaring at the red creature, until another fist came into contact with his body.

Dark Michelangelo laughed "He got you real good bro"

"Shut up"

Dark Donatello watched his brother's leave the turtle's cell and waited for them to leave before stepping out of the shadow.

"Y-your turn?" Leo growled weakly.

The purple clone said nothing; instead he walked over and knelt down next to the turtle. Pulling him up, he gently rested Leo's shell against the wall "I am not like my brothers, I did not capture you for revenge" he purred softly, stroking Leo's soft cheek.

Leo looked up at the clone and tried to back away from it but his shell was already pressed against the wall '_Move Leonardo! Now! Move!'_

"You cannot escape me" the creature purred moving closer to the leader until their chest touched. Leo tried to push the purple mutant away but in his current state he was too weak. He turned his head to the side as Dark Donatello's face came closer, then he felt pressure on the side of his neck as the clone of his lover kissed along his pulse line. "S-stop!" Leo croaked weakly.

Dark Donatello grinned as he licked Leo's neck, using his free hand to push the smaller turtle's face towards his. He could feel the turtle struggling against him even in its weakened state. He looked into the beaten turtle's eyes and saw a mix of emotions, anger, confusion, sadness, all this mixed with a glassy look from his illness.

He leaned close enough so their faces were barley touching, "Your mine now" he muttered before crushing Leo's lips with his own, he felt the weaker turtle fight against him, trying to get free. Holding onto the leader tighter, he forced his tongue past Leo's lips and into his mouth, causing Leonardo to struggle frantically. Dark Don's hand traveled along the leader's body, moving along his chest and down his plastron.

In a sudden rush of strength, Leo pulled his legs closer to him and kicked out. Hitting the purple creature and sending him flying. Leo glared at the creature as he tried to regain his breath "h-how dare you…I am n-not yours and I never will be" he hissed.

Dark Donatello recovered from the sudden attack and got to his feet "maybe not by choice" he growled "but I shall have you, you shall be mine" with this he left the beaten, ill and confused turtle alone in his cell.

A/N

4ever – hey guys

Donny – YOU ARE SO DEAD!

4ever – bye guys *runs again*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - *dances around happily* yay yay yay reviews ^^ ok here we go who have I got reviews from now? oooh New reviewer *hugs littlebunny12* oh wow a little bunny! Are you any relation to usagi? =:3

littlebunny12: yeah don't worry Donny's looking for him, along with Raph and Mikey …but will they be the ones to save Leo *shifty eyes*Oh no made your head hurt, He is kinda Donny but I want him to be like everything Don would never do/be.

EmoShadowAngel : hehe ^^; sorry about the short chapter, I'll try and make them longer honest Thanks for sticking with the story, I will be updating every week maybe more often.

Rose Black Dragon: I'm so proud of him too ^^ it was someone called Shojo Sensei that came up with that quote about honor, she acts like Leo a lot hehe glad you liked the kiss :P you'll have to keep reading to find out if Dark Don truly gets Leo or if Leo gets back to his one true love Donatello. Hehe Donny won't catch me

*hears Donatello getting closer* uh oh

Kate Maxwell: *runs away* argh ninjas are fast!

At this moment I would like to thank my co-writer who helps me write Leo's parts. She gave me the quote about honor and so needed to add her in here. I tell her the story line and what's happening and she tells me how Leo would be feeling and what he would say. Thank you Shojo Sensei (leobexsonic on deviantart – check out her pics they are so kawaii ^^)

This chapter is 100% written by me

^^; and forgot to add something at the end of the last chapter so I'll make it the start of this chapter.

Oh nearly forgot – WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT! RATED M! just to be on the safe side you have been warned.

After Dark Donatello left Leonardo alone in his cell, he laid down on the floor and pulled his knees to his chest, making himself as small as possible before coughing violently. Once his coughing calmed down he whimpered softly "Donny…p-please hurry"

Donatello was busy working in Cody's lab with Master Splinter standing behind him when the others joined them.

"Anything Donny?" Raph asked looking up at the screen as Don typed in a pass code and several videos came up.

"I've got it, security system I put up after Jammer Head broke in wasn't shut down" Don explained typing in afew more commands.

Cody brought up the plans for the system on his piece of portable tech "Unbelievable, this tech…it's ancient, how can it work?"

"It was state of the art back in our time…but because it's so primitive now it wouldn't show up on any detectors and only those that used it before know how to use it now" Don continued as he brought up a video "This is the camera just outside our bedroom"

He typed in a few more commands and the video started playing "This is about an hour and half ago maybe two hours…and as you can see Serling has just left Leo after telling him we were going out" Don said as they watched the robot butler leaving the shared bedroom.

"Now we will find out who took him" Don moved his hand to his chest above his heart _'I'll find you love, I'll bring you home'_

The room went silent as a shadowy figure entered the shot and made it's way into the room that contained the sick turtle. A few minutes after the creature emerged from the room with Leo in his arms, his body hanging limply showing the leader was unconscious. The creature stepped into the light and Don's heart caught in his throat, there holding his unconscious mate was a creature created by his DNA.

"The clones! They took 'im" Raph growled hitting the control table "They took our brother! Our sick brother!"

"Calm yourself Raphael!" Master Splinter snapped at his hot-headed son.

"Calm myself? How can I be calm when my ill brother is in the hands of those weirdos? I bet this is all for helping their leader!" Raph continued "I knew we shouldn't and now Leo's in trouble, he might even be dead"

"Shut up…" a shaky voice whispered angrily earning the attention of the others "shut up Raphael"

"Wha?"

"I Said Shut Up!" Donatello growled as he turned to look at his now silent brother, his eyes blazing with anger and his body shaking "Leo is not dead, our Leo would never give up and wouldn't let anything kill him! He's waiting for us! He's waiting for me and I'm never giving up until I find him…now you can shut up or get out of this lab!"

Don took some slow deep breaths as he glared at his older brother, who was still in shock from the normally calm turtle's sudden outburst. Once he recovered from the shock he bowed his head in apology, "Donny…I'm really sorry, I should have known this would be affecting you the worst"

Don's eyes softened as he calmed down, he sighed softly and turned to look at the large computer screen that was showing the security footage, "It's ok Raph, we're all upset about Leo's capture"

Pushing the outburst to the back of his mind and focusing on the task at hand, Don watched the screen and paused it when Dark Donatello came into view once more, "So we know who took him…" the genius turtle muttered to himself "all we need to know is where they took him and why. Leo's still wearing his gauntlet but I'm sure my clone has deactivated the tracking device".

To confirm Don's theory, Cody got to work on the computer next to the one Don was working on and brought up the tracking beacons. Only five beacons were showing, "Shell…hate it when I'm right about this" the purple wearing turtle cursed looking at the screen.

"Cody, see if you can bring up the location of Leo's beacon before it was deactivated, there could be a slight chance that they didn't deactivate the tracking device until they got to their hideout. Either that or they could still be close by"

Cody nodded and got to work, typing in commands and searching for Leo's beacon.

Leo woke to the sound of his cell door opening and footsteps approaching him as Dark Raphael and Dark Michelangelo entered. He had been their prisoner for a few days without food or water, the only thing he had was a routine of beatings. Bruises covered his body, his face was bloody and his fever had become much worse. Leo looked up at his captors through half open eyes, the leader was too weak to care about the beatings, and all he wanted was to be with his family, curled up in his mate's arms. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the beatings to start once again.

As Leonardo had predicted the dark versions of his brothers beat him until they tired and just left, not speaking to him or anything other than beating him. He preferred the beatings then the attack from Dark Donatello a few days ago, he had not seen the creature since the encounter in his cell and he was relieved. Physical abuse he could handle but the emotional confusion that his lover's clone brought felt like it was crushing him.

Dark Donatello paced outside Leonardo's cell and waited for his brothers to leave. _'He will be mine...even if he doesn't want to be...he won't get the choice' _

The genius clone looked up when he heard the cell door open and watched his brother's leave, "He's all yours, now you sure this emotional abuse will affect him more than our beatings?" Dark Raph asked not convinced.

Dark Don grinned evilly "Of course, he's a trained ninja that is used to physical beatings and he is known to repress his emotions, several attacks on an emotion level will surely break him. I'm not a genius for nothing you know"

Dark Michelangelo laughed "This is fun, I like having a pet"

As if the purple turtle had been reading his mind, the clone entered Leo's cell. The weak turtle opened his eyes and watched the creature enter, slowly moving as far away from it as possible.

"S-stay back" the leader growled weakly making Dark Donatello grin. Leonardo could tell something was different about the clone now, his aura was a lot darker then it had been a few days ago.

The captured turtle was still in the heavy shackles and now his shell was pressed against the wall as he watched the creature get on it's hands and knees and start to crawl towards him. Leo tensed and tried to move back even though his shell was pressed against the wall again.

"You shall be mine Leonardo" Dark Donatello purred softly as he placed his hands on Leo's legs and started moving his hands up the smaller turtle's body. His plan was working so far, weakening the turtle by not giving it any food or water for a few days meant that Leonardo did not have enough strength to fight back, although he did try to struggle.

Leo gasped as the clone's hands rubbed the inside of his thighs, giving the creature enough time to crush his lips against the smaller turtles and force his tongue into Leo's mouth. The leader automatically pulled back from the intruder, using all his remaining strength to try and push the purple creature away but Dark Donatello was a lot stronger. He moved one of his hands from the inside of Leo's thigh and grabbed the back of the weaker turtle's neck, pulling him back into the kiss while the clone adjusted his body so that he was pressing against Leo's body, pushing him against the wall, their chests touching.

"S-stop" Leonardo gasped weakly against the purple turtle's lips, desperately trying to create space between them.

"No...your mine"

Dark Donatello lifted Leo's arms above his head and hooked his shackles to the wall behind the smaller turtle, making it impossible for the leader to move his arms. Once the smaller turtle's arms were secured Dark Don started to move his hands back down the turtle's body, stroking him and taking in the sight. Using his long tail, the clone started to rub along Leo's thighs once again. He moved his hands down the turtle's plastron down to the lower part of Leo's body, making the leader gasp and struggle. He used his tail to rub along Leo's thighs and backside until he reached the leader's own tail. He gently started to tease the sick turtle's tail with his own as he explored the leader's body with his hands.

"S-stop!" Leo gasped closing his eyes, hearing Dark Donatello chuckle.

"I'm going to enjoy this" he growled lustrously as he roughly forced Leo's legs apart.

Suddenly Leo felt pressure just above his tail on his entrance and gasped loudly, _'no...no...'_

"NO!" he called out as Dark Donatello moaned and entered him roughly.

"I told you..." the clone purred moving deeper and licking along Leo's neck, "...I'm going to enjoy this" he muttered moving his hips faster and forcing the smaller turtle into another kiss. Tears gathered at the corner of Leo's eyes as he shut them tightly, _'Donny...please...I need you...please save me'_

4ever : *hands up in surrender while being backed into a corner* Please don't kill me!

*Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael, each holding their weapons*

Mikey: for what you did to Leo...after I'm done with you, you'll be wishing you were dead.

Raph: That goes double from me

Don: Triple from me!

4ever: *points* Hey look it's Leo he's ok

*turtles turn to look, 4ever runs*

Mikey: ah shell...now we have to get her again


	5. Chapter 5

HI GUYS! Yep I'm still alive Donny and the others haven't caught up with me yet cause I left the country ^-^ it's why I've been gone so long! At the moment I'm in Thailand with my family and having such a great time. It is so beautiful here.

So anyway reviews …

Kate Maxwell: ah shell! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Rose Black Dragon: yay hugs, oops my bad ^^; thank you so much but please don't kill me :3

Littlebunny12 : Don't worry, Leo will be rescued!

Blitzy-chan : new reviewer! Hugs thank you so much for the advice ^^

EmoShadowAngel : ^^ no problem, glad you liked it

_ON WITH THE STORY!_

_'Donny...please...I need you...please save me'_

"Leo!" Don yelled sitting up in bed breathing heavily. He looked around the bedroom and to his lover's side of the bed finding it empty. He sighed and rubbed his face "that dream again" he muttered before looking at the clock on the bedside table. It was 3:30 am so Don decided to get up. Throwing back the covers, the genius got to his feet and made his bed before wandering out of the bedroom, he took one last look around before leaving. The room seemed bigger and colder without Leo.

Don wandered towards the dojo Cody had built for them and looked inside; part of him was expecting to see his mate training at this ridiculous hour but he knew that Leonardo wouldn't be there, he wouldn't be anywhere in the penthouse. Leonardo was still in the hands of the dark clones and as far as they knew was still severely ill.

Donatello sighed and wandered to the kitchen, walking past Serling who was charging his power source. Once in the kitchen Donny started to make himself some coffee when he heard someone walking behind him.

"Nightmare?" Raphael asked as he walked over to his brother.

Donny nodded "you?" he asked looking at the red-masked turtle, earning a sigh and nod from his older brother, "thought so"

"It's been over a week Donny and we've searched the whole city..."

"He's still out there Raph and he needs us, we're going to find him"

"Wish I had as much hope as you do bro"

"Leo gives me hope, I know he's still alive because I still have hope" Don explained finishing making the coffee, "I'll be in the lab if you need me"

Raph watched Don pick up his cup of coffee and walk off towards Cody's lab before sighing softly and walking into the living area, going over to the huge windows and looking out of them. Lighting clashed as the rain poured and thunder boomed.

"Where are you big brother?" he muttered softly

"R-Raphie?" sniffed a voice from behind him.

Raph turned to see his maskless baby brother wrapped up in a blanket rubbing his eye "I-I had a bad dream and I went to see Leo but...but he wasn't there" Michelangelo sniffed. Raph shook his head and walked over to his brother, putting an arm around the upset turtle and leading him over to the couch "It's all going to be ok Mikey, you know Leo, he's probably standing infront of our clones and giving them a lecture, saying how kidnapping is wrong"

Mikey laughed quietly as he and Raph sat down on the couch, the maskless turtle curled up against his older brother "y-you're right Raph, Leo's probably kicking their shells" he yawned softly and he snuggled against Raph and soon drifted back to sleep.

Raph sighed softly and rubbed his younger brother's arm _'I hope so little brother, I hope so'_

Raphael woke to the sound of frantic knocking on the penthouse door, he gently moved Michelangelo so he could get up, lying the sleeping turtle on the couch. Once he was free from his younger brother, Raph got to his feet and pulled out his sais, cautiously walking over to the penthouse door. He opened it slightly to look outside and growled at who he saw.

Mikey opened his eyes sleepily when he heard voices and his brothers angry growl, he sat up and saw Raph at the door.

"What the shell do you want? You dare show your face here?"

"P-please, I need your help" The soaking blue figure said, holding a bundle of blankets in his arms.

"Why should we help you? After what your brothers did to our brother?"

"Please, I was nothing to do with it...I am begging you, if not help me, help your brother" Dark Leonardo said nodding towards the wet bundle of blankets.

"Wha..? Leo? Y-you brought us Leo?" Raph said putting one sai away and opening the door "Don't just stand there! Bring him inside!"

Mikey's eyes widened as his eldest brother's clone entered the penthouse carrying a small bundle of blankets that looked like it was shivering "L-Leo?" he muttered softly getting to his feet.

Dark Leonardo glanced at the young turtle before laying the bundle of blankets on the couch "He's weak and very ill, he also looks to have been beaten severely several times "the clones rough voice explained.

"Mikey, go wake everyone, Don's in the lab, get him first and bring some blankets" Raph ordered the now wide awake turtle who nodded and ran off. Raph watched him go before turning his attention to the shivering figure wrapped in blankets; he pulled the soaking covers away to reveal the dangerously pale face of his eldest brother. His face was covered in bruises and small cuts, the dark circles under his eyes were even darker .Leo looked like he had lost nearly all of his weight. The red masked turtle closed his eyes and looked away; he hated seeing his older brother looking so weak. "Oh shell Leo, what did they do to you?"

"Leo? " Don said rushing into the living area carrying blankets and his first aid kit, he froze slightly when he saw his lover's clone, who shifted uncomfortably under the purple masked turtle's eyes. Donatello tore his eyes away from the blue clone and looked at the couch, gasping as he saw his partner's face "L-Leo" he muttered softly kneeling next to the couch and moving away the wet blankets.

Leo's body was as badly bruised as his face, with red marks around the turtle's wrists and ankles where his shackles were too tight. The purple ninja shook his head and covered the turtle in dry blankets "I-I can't clean his wounds yet, he's filthy" Don said softly trying to control his voice and emotions.

Cody and Master Splinter came rushing into the living room followed by Mikey "My sons? Is it true?" Master Splinter asked before looking at the couch, gasping at the sight of his weak eldest son "oh Leonardo"

Donatello rubbed his eyes and looked up at the young human boy "Cody could you run a hot bath? we need to get Leo cleaned up before I can dress his wounds" he asked softly earning a nod from the teen.

"Of course Donny" he said rushing off to the bathroom.

Master Splinter put his paw on Leonardo's cheek but moved it away instantly "His skin is cold but his fever is dangerously high, we need to get him warmed up" he said softly before looking up at his son's clone "Thank you for bringing us Leonardo, we are in your debt"

Dark Leo shook his head and bowed "No, you owe me no debt, It was my brothers that did this, the least I could do was try to put things right"

The elderly rat nodded "very well, once we have stabilized Leonardo's condition I wish for you to tell us what happened and how you were able to free my son"

"Yes of course"

Their attention turned to the turtle on the couch when they heard violent coughing, Leonardo shook as he tried to control the coughing even in his sleep. Donatello went to move his mate to make it easier but as soon as he placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, the weak leader flinched away from the touch. Don moved his hand away and watched his partner with sad eyes as the coughing fit calmed down.

Leo groaned as his breathing increase "D-duskute ...d-duskute" he muttered as he started to twist.

"What does that mean sensei?" Michelangelo asked as Donatello tried to calm the ill turtle.

"Leonardo is calling for help, it appears he is caught in a nightmare" Master Splinter explained softly before Leo gasped and tried to calm his breathing.

He slowly opened his heavy eye lids and was meant with a mixture of blurred colours "He's waking up" he heard from one muffed voice.

"My son" he heard from another

"Leo...baby"

He blinked a few times to clear his vision and the blurred shapes became the faces of his family. He looked over each of them. He saw Raph's red bandana, his brother's fierce eyes shining and the worried expression on the hot-headed turtle's face.

Next he looked at Michelangelo, his baby brother wasn't wearing his bandana showing his wide eyes better, they were shining with gathering tears. The youngest turtle gave his older brother one of the biggest grins he had ever seen.

Next to Michelangelo was the welcoming face of the elderly grey rat, Master Splinter. His fatherly eyes showing concern for his eldest son but also comfort, support and love.

Finally Leo looked at his lover; Donatello looked tired, worried, concerned but mostly relieved to have his mate back. Leonardo looked at the turtle carefully but his eyes stopped on the bandana. The purple bandana brought back the memories of the past few days. The leader couldn't tear his eyes away from the colour as he started to shake once again, fear shining in his eyes.

"Leo...Leo baby it's ok, it's us" Donny tried to comfort his mate but Leo flinched away from him

"It's your mask!" The leader's clone growled "Take off your purple mask, it must have been your clone that caused most of his pain"

Don nodded in understanding and removed the bandana, seeing Leo's eyes follow the purple fabric. He sighed throwing it out of the sick turtle's sight, who instantly relaxed and closed his eyes.

"That was weird" Mikey muttered as Don stroked Leonardo's cheek.

"D-donny..." the ill turtle whispered softly, moving towards his lover's hand "...home"

4ever *looking nicely tanned* - Hey guys ^^ bet you weren't expecting Leo to be rescued by his clone where ya?

Well he's home now, safe and sound with his family.

Don *cuddling a sleeping Leo* - it's about time, my poor poor Leo.

Raph – we're still gunna kick your butt

4ever- not yet, I'm still in Thailand and you've got to look after Leo :3


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I am so so so sorry for being away so long. I haven't abandoned you all I just made a life time commitment and also I've had major writers block.  
>Don: Where the shell have you been? *cuddling a sleepy Leo*<br>Mikey: Leo's been curled up on the couch for weeks cause you haven't been back.  
>Raph: Life time commitment?<br>4ever: That's right I am now married and my hubby is a huge ninja turtles fan. Not a fan of tcest but he will be converted mwhahahahaha…I also have a new job! Yep it's awesome ! I am now a Marine biologist so I get to work with turtles! :D so anyway to my reviews…again I'm sorry.

Kate Maxwell: He explains in this chapter, eeps can't I escape? I'm meant to be on my honeymoon

Shojo Sensei: I was wondering when you were going to turn up Leo and Leonardo…what do you think? ^^ 

Rose Black Dragoon: I'm soooooo sorry for not updating but you know how crazy weddings are. Yes I had a great time, got married in Thailand ^^ beautiful! Talent?...I have talent *cries tears of joy and hugs Rose Black Dragoon* thank you!

Blitzy-chan : Thank you so much for the advice ^^ I really appreciate it.

BTRKendall4ever : ah ha a fellow 4ever :D thank you glad you like it. Hehe yeah ^^; sometimes I forget to do that.

Leo's Katanas :Oh my shell hi! I've read some of your fics! They are awesome ^^. I know I'm evil doing that to Leo and no worries I will try to start updating soon.

Don sighed softly as he gently stroked his mate's cheek, feeling the ill leader settle down under his touch.

"The baths ready Donny" Cody said walking into the main room.

"Thanks Cody…we'll move Leo in a moment" the normally purple masked turtle said softly before looking around at his lover's clone "for now…tell me what happened to my mate!"

Dark Leonardo looked at Donatello and nodded before taking a deep breath.  
>"After our last encounter…I started to question our way of life. My brothers felt I had become soft and unfit to be their leader. So before they could do anything about it I left, choosing to give up living with my family to live on the outskirts of the city"<p>

"There I lived, clearing my mind and watching. Once I had realised there was a better way of life for my family I went back to tell them of my discovery"

The blue figure bowed his head and shook it , he felt uncomfortable with his originals family watching him "However…" he explained lifting his head "When I returned I found my brothers had changed. Especially my purple brother…" he paused when he heard a quiet whimper from the sick leader.

Don looked at his mate and gently stroked his cheek "_shh_…it's ok Leo" he muttered softly waiting for the pale turtle to settle down. Leo slowly relaxed and let his mind and body become consumed by sleep.

"Please continue" Master Splinter said softly once Leonardo had fallen asleep.

Dark Leo looked at the elderly rat and nodded "he-he seemed darker than he was before I left. That's when I found out what they had done. Capturing your leader, beating him, starving him…my family have dishonoured me. The only way I could try to regain a fraction of that honour was by returning Leonardo as soon as possible to you, where he would be safe"

The clone sighed softly "Unfortunately that is all I know and so that is all I can tell you"

Master Splinter nodded and looked at his eldest's clone "I thank you for bringing us back my son" he said softly bowing his head to the blue creature "What shall you do now?"

"I think I shall return to my brothers…to help them see the goodness in themselves"

"pfft…good luck" Raph muttered sarcastically with his arms folded over his chest, earning a stern look from his father "sorry sensei"

"Could you so easily give up on your brothers?" The clone snapped.

"No course not dude, you're doing the right thing" Mikey said walking over and patting him on the arm.

Don sighed and shook his head "Thank you for telling me what happened. I don't think Leo will be able to tell me for quite some time…whatever happened has affected him deeply"

"I truly wish I could have told you more" Dark Leo said with a slight blush spreading across his skin, going unnoticed by the others.

Donny smiled "I know and thank you again" he looked at his sleeping mate and got to his feet. Gently, he slipped an arm under Leo's knees and one supporting the sleeping turtle's shell before lifting him with ease.

Donatello frowned at how easily he could lift his mate and the blankets "I-I've never been able to carry Leo before…not on my own" he muttered softly before shaking his head when he ill leader nuzzled the genius' chest.

"Let's get you cleaned up so I can dress your wounds" Don said walking off towards the bathroom with Leo.

Donatello entered the bathroom and walked to the tub, slowly and carefully putting his sleeping lover into the warm water, resting Leo's head on the head support so Don wouldn't have to hold the leader's head above the water.

Leonardo was too exhausted and held tightly by the grip of his fever to notice the warm water. Donny shook his head and reached for a cloth before gently starting to wash away the layers of grime that covered his lover's skin.

After half an hour of wiping, Don had cleaned the top half of Leo's body. Showing the pale forest green skin covered in purple, black and blue marks. Some formed the shape of hands, making Don's anger rise.

He took a deep breath before empting the dirty water and refilling the bath tub, getting a clean cloth to start wiping away the grime on Leo's lower half.

Don gently and slowly wiped around the lower section of Leonardo's plastron and gasped softly as he saw ugly purple bruises forming along his mate's inner thighs and swollen tail.  
>Donatello shook his head "no…no…"he muttered as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.<br>"Not Leo…they didn't do that…" he muttered as tears started rolling down his cheeks "not my strong, honourable Leonardo" he sobbed as Don continued to clean his mate, being extra gentle.  
>**********************************************************************************4ever: *sob sob* poor Leo *clings to husband and cries in his chest*<br>Derek : you're the author, you didn't have to do that to him.

4ever : *glares at hubby* and your my husband, support your wife and her skills as an angst author.  
>Don: *cuddling Leo and wiping away tears* what skills? *sob*<p>

Raph: *shakes head* we can't kill her now she's married, don't want to make Derek a widow, he's a nice guy.

Mikey : *nods* please read and review.


	7. Authors note

Authors note

Hey guys 4ever here, well this story is being put on hold (NOT ABANDONED!) for a little while because I've been feeling a little ill recently and just want to focus on getting better.

My lovely hubby is taking good care of me.

Rose Black Dragoon: ooh big review ^^ thanks so much *huggles* and Leo will be waking in the next chapter when I get it done

BTRKendall4ever: thank you glad you like it and glad the story is getting better!

Kitty-Guardian Dorothy : cuddles! Lots and lots of cuddles! :3

EmoShadowAngel : well…another fan is on his or her way ^^ that's why I've been feeling ill.

Don: Wait your pregnant?

4ever: yup

Mikey: you mean you and he did…*processing information* ew that's nasty!

Raph: *pats hubby on back* you sly dog

4ever: ¬¬ guys…moving on

Leo's katana: you are special ^^ all my readers are.

So yeah next chapter is going to take a while guys ^^; will update asap.


	8. Chapter 7

Leo looked up at the sound of his cell door being opened and as expected in walked his lover's double-ganger.

"You know what time it is" He hissed grinning lustrously as he looked at the weak turtle "Maybe I should have taken better care of you…you're a shadow of your former self…"

"But…I'm not really complaining…" The dark creature purred pinning down the smaller turtle, who didn't even attempt to struggle "…just as long as you stay nice and tight for me"

Leo closed his eyes and felt warm tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, something he was used to nowadays as the dark clone positioned himself for the taking.

'_**Pathetic! Weren't you supposed to be the fearless one? The emotionless one? Look at you now!'**_

'stop it..please stop it…'

'_**You know it's true…look at you…you're letting yourself be used…how the mighty have fallen…you might as well just die! No-one will miss you'**_

'_No…s-shut up'_

'_**Can't even say it like you mean it anymore…sad really, just give in, die…just give in…die... .'**_

"Don't give in Leo…please my love…don't give in"

**SURPRISE**!

Bet you guys thought I wasn't coming back..well..I wasn't not at first.

Having my baby was a difficult process which nearly claimed us both but you'll be pleased to know that we are both healthy ^^

Little April (named after her great aunt April on her daddy's side …and a perfect excuse to name her after a certain friend of my little green fellows ^^) is already a ninja turtles fan and she gets to go to her first convention :D Comic Con, mostly because of the Nick Turtles things going on.

Anyway…After I had my lil'girl everytime I tried to sit down and write this I started crying..I was way too hormonal to write it. I wanted to pass it on to a friend of mine over in the UK but after a talk with him I realised it wasn't fair on the poor boy.

So here I am, back with a short chapter…so very short but it'll be a teaser ;)

Leo's dreaming by the way, and the bold writing is Leo's 'dark voice' as in season 4 Leo before he went to the Ancient One.

Thank you for all the reviews and thank you for sticking with me :') *hugs you all*

And April says thank you too *April sends baby hugs*


	9. Chapter 8

Ok well I know that I wanted to make this a really long chapter but I needed to get this up, the next will be longer. I hope. Thank you all for reviews and promise I will address individual reviews next chapter. For now…enjoy…

Raphael sighed as he leaned against the door frame of his brothers' bedroom. He rubbed his tired eyes before looking back at his sleeping brothers, finding some comfort in the peaceful look on the leader's face.

He heard the gentle, almost silent footsteps of their father approaching, before feeling a soft paw rest on his shoulder.

"Raphael…my son, it has been a long day, rest…your brother will be there in the morning"

Raph shook his head softly "Will he?" he asked quietly "How am I ta know that I'm not dreamin' Masta Splinter?"

Master Splinter smiled softly at the concern his son in red was showing "I understand…I too have found myself at strange hours going to check on you and your brothers only to find my dreams of you four together…were just dreams"

"But now…here he is, our Leonardo brought back by the most unexpected of saviours"

Raph rubbed the back of his neck "It was unexpected, feel kinda bad for the guy…guess there's more of Leo in him than we first thought…but..what about our Leo sensei? Is he really back? Will he be our Leo?"

The elderly rat gave his son a questioning look and gestured for him to continue.

"Well…ya know…like something's up cause Donny just took Leo straight ta bed afta cleaning him up, and I heard him in there sensei, Donny was crying…and not tears of joy for having Leo back…"

"I understand my son, we shall ask your brother in the morning, for now he needs rest as much as we all do…including those too stubborn to show it" Splinter added with a small smile.

Raphael smiled back and nodded "alright Masta'…" he muttered softly watching the elderly rat retiring to his own chambers. The red masked turtle took one last look at his sleeping brothers before quietly closing the door, leaving them to rest peacefully.

Leo tossed and turned as he weakly fought against his restraints, feeling them wrap tighter around him. He struggled trying to free his arms when suddenly he felt the floor give away from under him.

With a silent yell and the crash of his shell hitting the floor, Leo jerked back into reality. The leader was greeted with darkness when he opened his heavy eyes. His breath hitched and he tried to make himself as small as possible, not knowing where he was, or what was in the darkness.

Leo was in too much of a panic to acknowledge the fact that his restraints were now made of fabric sheets that wrapped around him.

Donatello woke with a start, sitting up in bed trying to find the source of the crash. His eyes fell on a dark shape curled up on the floor shaking.

The medic turned to the bedside table and turned the lamp on, soon a soft warm light embraced the room, revealing all its secrets.

The frantic turtle, shied away from the sudden light, trying to block the intense glow. His eyes widened when he caught sight of someone sitting on the bed by the light.

''_Wait? Bed?...I-I'm in a bedroom''_

"Leo?" Donny asked softly, seeing the ill turtle was confused and overwhelmed by whatever had occurred in his dream.

Leonardo could feel his eyes start to gently sting as tears gathered…"D-D-Donnie?" his voice rasped softly.

Donatello's heart sank at hearing how broken his lover sounded. He slowly got to his feet and walked over to the turtle in blue, taking it slow so not to spook his mate. Once Don was sitting in front of Leo he could see the shine of tears in the leader's eyes.

"It's me baby…you're home…you're home with me" he muttered softly freeing the tangled turtle from the bed sheets.

As soon as he was free, Leo weakly wrapped his arms around his lover and let his tears fall "home..'m home…I'm home…" he muttered between gasping sobs.

Master Splinter watched his sons from the door way, having originally come to investigate the cause of the crash, he had stopped when he saw the light from the room come on and stood silently observing Leonardo and Donatello from afar.

The elderly rat found himself wiping a stray tear from his eye as he listened to his broken son sobbing while his lover comforted him. 


	10. The Short Cursed Chapter aka Chapter 9

Yay It's 2013…I mean that's not good, I've been trying to write this chapter for months now and each time I write it, it somehow gets deleted or lost or something else. The same as It's in your DNA's next chapter.

Those are cursed chapters. So instead of this being super long I thought I'd write down what I know and upload it before it gets lost or destroyed, hopefully ending the curse! :D Hooray!

Also those who have noticed and follow me on DA I've had to change my account name and make a new DA because it was hacked…yeah really annoyed about that but now as you can see I am known as 'The blue masked raven'

OK guys that's all, enjoy and I'll get back to writing soon ok? I'm super busy and have a tonne of ideas that need to be turned into stories.

Leo slowly became aware of soft fabric wrapped around him. He could hear quiet gentle voices surrounding him instead of rough threatening ones. He slowly started to open his eyes, greeted by a warm light gently lighting the room. For the first time in a long while he felt safe, he felt warm and comfortable. He blinked a few times to clear his vision as blurs of color flooded his vision.

''Look he's waking up'' said the orange and green blur cheerfully

'M…mi-mik-ey' the leader muttered softly with a strained voice.

''Take it easy bro, you'll hurt your throat''

''R..R-aph-ie''

''Rest now my son, you are safe, surrounded by those who love you'' said a soft elderly voice.

'c-chi chi'

''Hai Leonardo'' it replied softly.

''how are you feeling?'' said the final voice, a voice that caused him great joy.

'D-onnie…D-on-nie'

''I'm here baby'' His lover said softly as Leonardo's vision cleared, to show him the concerned and loving faces of his family.

The blue masked turtle felt tears gather in the corner of his eyes 'I-I..miss-ed…miss-ed…you'

Mikey sniffed softly ''We missed you too big brother, we missed you so much…never leave us again ok?''

'try..' Leo muttered softly, slowly slipping back into unconsciousness.

Donatello rubbed his partners head to sooth him and settle him back to sleep.

"His mind and body are both too weak to support him" Master Splinter explained softly to his concerned sons "He will need rest to recover"

"Now Michelangelo, would you fetch Master Cody to sit by Leonardo while the rest of us talk elsewhere. I would like you to tell us what you know Donatello…we must know what he has been through"

Donny looked up at their sensei and tried his best to keep his face plain, remembering what he discovered by cleaning his lover.

Mikey got to his feet and hurried off to find Cody.

Dark Leonardo hit the wall with a loud crash, his shell hitting it hard, making the sound of the impact echo through the abandoned warehouse.

"You piece of dirt!" Yelled an angry voice "How dare you show your face around here again?! After you stole my prize?!"

Dark Leo took a deep breath and looked at the furious purple clone.

"Leonardo…is not your pri-" The older blue clone was interrupted by a fist connecting to his face.

Three of the turtles and their father sat around the dining room table, each gently nursing a cup of warm green tea.

Donatello looked down into his cup, not sure what to say to his family and still in denial about his discovery.

Master Splinter gently cleared his throat "Now Donatello, would you please tell us what you know?"

Donny looked up at the other and nodded softly "T-this will upset you. It's one of the worst things you could imagine"

Mikey gulped.

Master Splinter frowned and nodded for Donatello to continue, seeing his son was suffering from the secret.

"While. While I was cleaning Leo last night, I uncovered all of the marks on his body.. All the scars and the bruises" the maskless turtle muttered softly, he didn't feel comfortable wearing purple at that moment "I inspected the bruises and cuts making sure nothing was infected, and then I found marks around Leo's inner thigh…"

Master Splinters eyes widened slightly, not liking where this was leading.

Donny choked back a sob.

"Yes and what?!" Raph demanded impatiently, wanting to know what his brother was implying.

"Leo..Le-o…he's been…"

"Violated" Master Splinter finished softly, sorrow filling his voice. Donatello nodded and started crying softly.

Raph's face fell from one of anger to one of shock, as he looked around at his father.

"Violated…?" Mikey muttered timidly.

"Leo's been raped?!" Raph said in disbelief.

Mikey's eyes grew wider as Master Splinter nodded, feeling tears starting to pour down his face "no…not our big brother…" .

Master Splinter pulled Donatello into his arms as Raph did the same to Mikey, both trying their hardest to keep back their tears, only being able to imagine what kind of torture, pain and humiliation the eldest turtle went through.

Me : *Sniff Sniff* Aww group hugs guys!

Turtles : We hate you!

Me : T^T whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy?!


End file.
